memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Infinite Vulcan (episode)
A species of intelligent plant, led by a clone of an Eugenics Wars-era scientist clones Spock with the intentions of creating a master race. Summary :"Captain's log: Stardate 5554.4. The ''Enterprise has been ordered to a new planet recently discovered at the periphery of the galaxy." A landing party beams down and they discover an apparently abandoned city that gives off confused life and power readings. While the away team is exploring the city, Sulu picks up a mobile plant and is poisoned. Spock discovers they are being scanned. As Dr. McCoy tries to save Sulu without much hope, the alien inhabitants of the planet approach and save Sulu's life. The alien creatures, who are intelligent plantlike beings, welcome the crew to the planet Phylos. A Phylosian, Agmar, tells Captain Kirk they did not wish to reveal themselves at first because they are a peaceful race and have a fear of aliens. McCoy asks, ''"How is it that you knew your antidote would work on a Human?" Agmar answers, "There have been humanoid aliens here before." He adds that a visitor came and the poison that affected Sulu was accidentally brought to the planet by this Human. It was like a plague, and they had no idea what was happening. The plague brought sickness and death to them but the Human subsequently worked to find a cure. They are a dying race. The landing party is attacked by primitive flying plant life. When Sulu tries to shoot it, Agmar tells them that there is a weapon deactivator in effect and their destructive machines won‘t work. Spock is abducted by the creatures and Agmar says, "I'm sorry Captain Kirk but there was no other way." Kirk demands, "What are you talking about? Where have they taken Spock?" Agmar states, "He has been chosen to serve a greater cause. The Master has searched many years to find a specimen like Spock and now all the worlds of the galaxy will share in the beauty of peace and harmony." Kirk angrily exclaims, "So help me if you don't tell me where Spock has been taken..." The Phylosians chant, "Praise to the Master. Our Savior." The landing party eventually meets that visitor and discovers that he is a Terran scientist by the name of Dr. Stavos Keniclius. He claims Spock's essence belongs to him because he wishes to clone Spock to create an intergalactic peacemaker. Starros demands that Kirk return to his ship, but Kirk won't go without his first officer. Starros tells him to leave or suffer the consequences, so they beam up. :"Captain's log: Stardate 5554.8. We have come upon one of the most fascinating discoveries we have ever seen. Plant life of extraordinary intelligence and technology, however, they have captured Mr. Spock apparently under the orders of a human named Keniclius. Lt. Uhura is trying to locate any reference to such a man in order to unravel the mystery of this giant Human." Uhura finds a story about a modern Diogenes wandering the galaxy looking for someone special – a perfect specimen. Kirk realized that Dr. Keniclius has since died. Now a giant clone of him, by the name of Keniclius Five, has taken his place. Kirk beams down and orders Scott to take the ship out of orbit hoping the aliens will think they have left. Kirk finds Agmar and tries to convince him that they need Spock back, but he won’t relinquish him and tries to show he is in good hands. Keniclius Five clones Spock, crippling the Vulcan almost to the point of death. Kirk realizes the only way to save Spock is to recite aspects of Vulcan philosophy on life and death to Keniclius Five. Kirk convinces the clone that the galaxy is already peaceable, reached through their own efforts, not forced on them. Vulcan philosophy would never allow Spock Two to impose his will on other beings. Spock Two saves Spock's life using a Vulcan mind touch. Spock Two decides to remain on the planet with Keniclius and find a way to revitalize the dying Phylosian civilization. Memorable Quotes "Now just a minute. I can't let you, whatever you are, inject him with some alien... dewdrop!" "To wait is to assure your friend's death. I must proceed." : - McCoy and the alien "Captain, these beings are of botanical origin." "Intelligent plants." "So it would seem." : - Spock and McCoy "We are a peaceful race and we have a fear of aliens." : - Agmar the plant "Readings indicate the beings used almost 70% of their brains. A very high ratio." : - Spock "Any chance of teaching me that body throw?" "I don't know. It isn't just physical you know; you have to be inscrutable." "Inscrutable? You’re the most scrutable man I know!" :- Kirk, Sulu, and Kirk Background Information * This episode references the original series episode by featuring one of the scientists responsible for creating the Augments and mentioning the Eugenics Wars. * Walter Koenig, whose character was written out of TAS wrote this episode as his contribution to the series. * The living plant which attacks Sulu is named retlaw - Walter spelled backwards. * This episode mentioned the Kzinti race, which was a tie-in to and to Larry Niven's Known Space Universe. * William Shatner and DeForest Kelley mispronounce "Keniclius" throughout the episode. They say Keniculus. * Doctor McCoy's rank insignia switches between commander (his correct grade) and lieutenant commander throughout the episode. * This is the first time that the United Federation of Planets is affirmed as being founded in the 22nd century. * The transference of Spock's consciousness via a mind meld was also seen in . In that movie, it was known as the Fal-tor-pan ritual. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (CIC Video): Volume 1, catalogue number VHR 2535, . *As part of the ''The Animated Series'' DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars * Leonard Nimoy as Spock 2 * James Doohan: ** Agmar ** Stavos Keniclius 5 References 1948; 2161; chemical sprayer; clone; dilithium; Diogenes; dylovene; Eugenics Wars; Federation; Galactic Wars; IDIC; Keniclius, Stavos; Klingons; Kzinti; lead; medkit; Phylos; Phylosians; Phylosian starship; ''retlaw'' plant; Romulans; Spock 2; Staphylococcus; swooper; voder; Vulcans; Vulcan mind touch; weed spray |next= }} Infinite Vulcan, The de:Das Superhirn fr:The Infinite Vulcan nl:The Infinite Vulcan